Kisah Ying Kalau Jatuh Cinta
by Gadis Miring 15
Summary: Ying ngedeketin Fang terus. Apakah Ying punya modus tersembunyi? (Bukan Pairing!) Summary Gatot! Baca saja kalau mau tau lebih lanjut. Warning inside!
**Disclaimer: Boboiboy (c) Animonsta Studio. Oom Nizam.. Izin pinjam Karakternya, yaa...**

 **Warning: typo, gaje, Malu-maluin!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic ini terinspirasi dari cerita fandom sebelah yang ujung-ujungnya bikin geli.**

Suasana saat ini panas sekali. Saking panasnya di Malaysia -yang memungkinkan telur matang jika diletakkan di piring kaleng- kebanyakan pengunjung Tok Aba's Kokotiam memesan Ice Chocolate Special Tok Aba, tidak terkecuali teman-teman Boboiboy.

"Panaaaaass..." Kata Boboiboy.

" _Ouwh.. It's so hot_.." Sahut Gopal -yang bahasa Inggrisnya lancar kalo kepanasan- .

"Ke _Mall_ , yok!?" Tanya Fang.

"Gak ada duit, mah.." Sahut Ying.

"Gak usah pake duit. Fang yang traktir." Kata Boboiboy sambil menunjuk Fang.

"Enak kali kau.." Kata Fang sambil memberikan _death glare_ ke Boboiboy.

"Jadi ngapain ngajak ke _Mall_?" Tanya Hanna.

"Numpang ngadem." Jawab Fang dengan watados-nya.

Karena mendengar jawaban dari Fang, bukan hanya 4 teman pahlawan super saja, tetapi Ochobot, Tok Aba, dan pengunjung Tok Aba's Kokotiam pun ikut _sweatdrop_. Bahkan, sampai seekor kucing yang lewat saat itupun ikutan _sweatdrop_.

2 hari kemudian..

"Mana, sih! Dia yang janji, dia yang ingkari.." Kata Ying sebal.

"Kayak lirik lagu!?" Sahut Boboiboy dan Gopal serentak.

"Hanna, ada tanda-tanda kehidupan gak dari Fang?" Tanya Boboiboy.

Saat Boboiboy nanya Hanna, Gopal masih joget gaje bin kajol ples alay lebay jablay (?).

"Belum.. _Chat_ aku gak dibales. Jalankan dibalas, _read_ aja belum." Jawab Hanna.

"'PING!' aja sampe di _read._ " Sahut Ying.

"Emang aku kayak kamu.." Balas Hanna.

"Lalalalalalalaa.. Fang ke sini lah cepat, aku dah kepanasan.." Gerutu Gopal sambil nyanyi ples joget.

"Ente nyanyi mulu. Setop dong.. Pecah pala otak aku nanti denger kau nyanyi.." Celetuk Boboiboy.

" _I don't care.._ Yang penting aku nyanyi, _because singing is my life_."

"Maaf woy, baru dateng.." Kata seseorang tiba-tiba.

Secara serentak mereka berempat mencari sumber suara tersebut, dan mendapatkan seorang anak yang mengenakan jaket merah marun, celana biru tua, rambut ungu dan kacamata nila yang sedang mandi keringat. Siapa lagi kalo bukan si Fang.

"Kamu ini gimana, sih!? Di grup bilangnya lima menit sampe, ini udah lima menit lewat seribu delapan ratus satu detik!" Kata Boboiboy yang menirukan gaya seorang _Youtubers._

"Iya, ni.. Panas tau.. Liat tuh.." Kata Ying sambil menunjuk Gopal yang masih joget kajol dan gaje."Adegan Musim Satu Episode 12 keulang lagi.." Sambungnya.

"Oo.. Ternyata Gopal segila itu di episode itu? Ya udah, ayo kita pergi. Sebagai permintaan maaf, aku menraktir kalian. Tapi, batas yang bisa aku tanggung 15 ringgit satu orang." Kata Fang yang sedikit.. Ralat! Merasa bersalah kepada teman-temannya. Karena dia, mereka dijemur kayak kerupuk kulit yang siap digoreng.

"Makasih, Fang.." Jawab semua temannya serentak.

"Sama-sama.. Yuk cabut!" Kata Fang.

Tiba-tiba Gopal nanya dengan watadosnya,"Apa yang mau di cabut?"

"O2N! Maksudnya berangkat, gentong!"

Saat mereka sudah sampai di _Mall_ , mereka memanfaatkan waktu sebentar untuk mendinginkan suhu tubuh mereka. Memang enak kalo pergi ke _Mall_.. (Soalnya Author sering ke _Mall_ buat ngadem doang.. Biar irit listrik..)

Eh, tiba-tiba aja Fang sama Ying minta berpencar. Urusan yang berketurunan cina katanya. Gopal sempat mau ikut, soalnya Gopal takut jadi setan diantara Boboiboy dan Hanna, namun ia udah keburu diseret ama Boboiboy dan Hanna.

"Nge- _float_ , yuk?" Tawar Hanna saat melihat sebuah restoran yang menyajikan _float_.

"Boleh." Kata Boboiboy dan Gopal serentak."Asalkan Hanna yang bayar.." Sambung mereka.

"BMM lah! Masa' aku yang traktir!?"

"Hmm.. Oke lahh.."

Ying menghampiri teman-temannya, sedangkan Fang masih berada di kasir untuk membayar semua pesanan mereka tadi.

"Hanna!" Teriak Ying dengan senangnya,"aduuh.. Aku rasa bunga-bunga suka telah bermekaran.."

"Benci, eh salah, maksudku yang betul Cinta." Kata Gopal membenarkan.

"Suka ku, dong. Lagian aku belum cinta sama dia, aku masih suka.." Jawab Ying.

' _Ehh? Kok bisa?'_ Tanya Hanna dalam hati.

Seakan mendengar pertanyaan Hanna tadi dia menjawab,"Soalnya dia buat aku meleleh.. Dan rasanya itu _so sweet_ gimana.. Gitu.. Aku rasa, aku menemukan cinta pertamaku.." Jawab Ying tersipu malu.

 _'Kenapa Ying mendahuluiku?!'_ Teriak Hanna dalam hati. _'Kenapa Fang curi_ _ **start**_ _duluan!?'_ Tanya Boboiboy dan Gopal dalam hati masing-masing.

"Ayok pulang." Kata Fang yang telah selesai membayar pesanan mereka semua."Ayo." Jawab semua teman-temannya.

Saat itu, cuaca di Malaysia masih panas, namun untungnya panas hari ini tidak sepanas kemarin. Hari ini pelanggan juga masih ramai, namun Tok Aba dan Ochobot masih bisa melayani mereka semua.

Saat ini, teman-teman Boboiboy masih memesan minuman yang sama dengan yang kemarin, yaitu _Special Ice Chocolate_.

"Ke _Mall_ lagi yuk? Kali ini aku yang traktir. Tapi satu orang lima belas ringgit, yaa.." Tawar Ying.

"Boleh, boleh!" Teriak Gopal.

"Kalo aku ikutin suara terbanyak.." Kata Boboiboy sambil mencuci gelas.

"Aku ikut deeh.." Jawab Hanna.

"Tapi tunggu Boboiboy selesai cuci gelas. Setuju, kan?"

"Setuju!" Jawab Robot kuning yang berbentuk bola yang mengenakan celemek."Aku boleh ikut, kan?" Tanyanya dengan watados.

"Mana boleh. Kau harus tolong Tok Aba, kan!?" Jawab Boboiboy.

"Alaaaaahhh..." Kata Ochobot pasrah.

Saat sampai _Mall_ , seperti kemarin, Fang dan Ying mencar. Kali ini Gopal memilih bersama Hanna dan Boboiboy karena mereka bertiga telah berencana akan pergi ke _game center_ sebentar, sebelum ke restoran yang sama dengan yang kemarin untuk nge- _float_ juga, sambil menunggu Ying dan Fang datang.

Keesokan harinya, Boboiboy, Gopal dan Hanna melakukan kerja kelompok di rumah Hanna, yang kebetulan dekat dengan rumah Boboiboy dan Taman Pulau Rintis.

Namun, mereka belum mulai karena Boboiboy dan Gopal bermain _game_ di _laptop_ Boboiboy, dan Hanna sendiri masih membuatkan minuman untuk kedua temannya itu.

Saat Boboiboy dan Gopal sedang asyik main _game_ , tiba-tiba bel rumah Hanna berbunyi.

"Boboiboy, tolong buka kan pintunya." Perintah Hanna.

"Oke." Jawab Boboiboy dan membuka pintu rumah Hanna."Eh, Ying! Mau ngapain? Tapi, masuk dulu deh.." Sambung Boboiboy setelah melihat tamu yang datang, yaitu Ying.

"Makasih.." Jawab Ying dengan senyum."Hanna dimana?" Tanya Ying setelah melihat bahwa di ruang tamu hanya ada Gopal.

"Ada apa, Ying?" Tanya orang yang dicari.

"Huee.. Hanna.. Si Fang.. Hiks.." Kata Ying yang terputus.

"Apa!? Si Fang mutusin kamu?!" Tanya Hanna khawatir.

"Dia selingkuhin kamu!?Atau dia apa-apain kamu?!" Tanya Boboiboy dengan aura petir dan pembunuh yang menyatu.

"Ehh? Mutusin? Selingkuhin? Apa-apain? Kalian ngaco, ya?" Tanya Ying dengan watados.

"Lho!? Bukannya Fang yang membuat bunga-bunga suka bermekaran, buat kamu meleleh, dan kamu bilang rasanya _so sweet_ gimana.. Gitu.?" Tanya Gopal yang bingung.

"Lho? Aku belum cerita ke kalian, ya? Kemaren itu Fang ngasih cokelat yang ukurannya gedee... Banget." Sambil menunjukkan dengan tangan sebesar apakah cokelat yang diberikan kepadanya."Dan aku bisa memakannya sendirian. Kan aku _chocoholic_. Trus dia janji mau bawain cokelat yang sama tapi lebih banyak. Makanya aku ngajak kalian ke _Mall_ lagi, apalagi kalian bilang-bilang soal _game center_ saat pulang. Saat aku nimbang badan tadi pagi, ternyata beratku naik 3 kilo!" Jawab Ying sambil nangis.

" _What the_.. _"_

Dengan tidak elitnya, ketiga teman Ying yang mendengar cerita Ying tadi _sweatdrop_. Bukan hanya mereka, bahkan Author juga sempat _sweatdrop_ saat mengetik cerita ini. Dan jika mereka membicarakan hal ini di tempat dan waktu yang sama dengan kejadian Fang membuat _sweatdrop_ orang banyak, korban yang akan dibuat Ying mungkin lebih banyak lagi.

"Ternyata, cinta pertama Ying itu cokelat!? Kirain Fang nya!" Tanya semua temannya yang masih dalam posisi _sweatdrop_. Ying hanya cengengesan kajol melihat teman-temannya.

.

.

-|The End|-

 **A/N:**

 **Gimana? Garing? Jelek? Trus, trus, endingnya gak elit, ya? #ngaku**

 **T.T jujur, saya kurang bakat buat yang** _ **romance,**_ **jadi saya masih nyari ide dulu, apalagi kayaknya saya belum bisa lanjut FF pertama saya.. Hiks! #gaknanyatuhk,-**

 **Jadi gimana? Ceritanya enak gak sih? *pensive***

 **Atau jangan-jangan ceritanya terlalu garing kriuk-kriuk nyes gitu? *sick***

 **Atau bikin kejang? *sick***

 **Atau.. - #dibekeppakeselimut**

 **Kritik saran dan komentar masih berlaku, loh.. Ingat, KSK masih laku.. #authorlebay,-**

 **Sempat pengen buat multi chapter, tapi kayaknya bakalan jadi gak asik, jadinya ya begini. Aku juga gak tau ni jenisnya apa.. #searchingoogle**

 **Btw, ada yang setuju gak kalo Fic ini dibuat dalam bahasa inggris? #maybe_no**

 **Baiklah.. Saya sudahi dulu perjumpaan kita. Wa.. #digeplak**

 **Bye, semua..**

 **#RnR please? #memelas**


End file.
